Different Kinds of Stars!
by Rini4eva
Summary: Seiya was about to kiss Serena until someone makes a surprising and upsetting appearance! Can you guess who?
1. A Mystery from the sky, Rini Reappears?

**A Mystery that falls from the sky, Rini reappears in Stars?**

At That moment Seiya was about to kiss Serena on the check with Serena in tears until a warp hole opened in the Sky. (Could it be?) Sailor Mini Moon came crashing down onto Seiya. They rolled a few feet away then she got up off of him and said "Stop right there! I am Sailor Mini Moon the champion of love and justice and it the name of the future moon and my mommy I will punish you!" Seiya was shocked to what he has heard from the little pink-haired girl. "You're Mommy?" Seiya asked in a confused tone. "That's right! Sailor Mini Moon said. Serena quickly rushes over to see Mini Moon and Seiya. "Sailor Mini Moon what are you doing here?" Serena asked. "Well I was in the future behaving like a good little girl when fell a strange felling that I had to come to save you". Mini Moon said. Serena looked puzzled and was lost at what Mini Moon was saying. After the long pause she finally said "Save me from what?" she asked. Sailor Mini Moon starting to cry out in tears. "You have no clue what im talking about?" Mini Moon sobbed. Suddenly Mini Moon starting to burst with anger. "IM HERE TOO SAVE YOU FROM HIM!!" She then pointed to Seiya then continued to talk. HOW COULD YOU BETARY DADDY LIKE THAT MAMA? HOW COULD YOU?" Mini Moon ran away in tears that Serena have never scene before. Serena called out "Wait Rini come back, what are you saying?". She ran after her trying to see what she was talking about. Seiya laid on the ground also very confused about what just happened. He wondered who was this Pink-haired girl and why did she call Serena Mama? Little did he know he would be finding out soon enough!


	2. Rini's Secrets Seiya Finds Out The Truth

**Rini's Secrets, Seiya Finds Out The Truth**

Sailor Mini Moon ran down an ally and changed back into Rini then continued to run. Rini finally arrived to Serena's house crying in tears. Serena finally caught up to her and asked her again the same question. "What is wrong Rini?" Serena said. Rini reposed still crying "How can you not see it Serena?" Serena was still wondering what Rini was talking about so she made a suggestion. "Come on Rini lets get out of the rain and talk about this problem" Serena said. Rini agreed with her and they both walked inside together. Went they got inside Serena when into her room while Rini when into her old room in the attic. Rini got up into the attic and the first thing she remembered was Pegasus and their last conversation.

**~Flashback~**

_"Aww my little one I know you are disappointed that I'm leaving tomorrow but I have to go back and guard Elysion again" Pegasus said. Rini starting crying but held it back a bit. "Why can you say with me Pegasus and we can be together forever?" Rini asked. "You know I can't stay Rini because I have a job to do protect everyone dreams" Pegasus explained. Rini laughed and sigh in disappointment. "Your right Pegasus I know we will see each other again" Rini said with joy. At that moment Pegasus changed into Helios and came out of the jar which shocked RIni. "Goodnight my little one" Helios said. He closed his eyes while Rini did the same and they both kissed on the lips. After the kiss Rini went right to sleep like magic._

**~End Of Flashback~**

"Good times" Rini said with a smile on her face. Rini quickly thew on her PJ's and met Serena downstairs in the Kitchen. They both sat at the table eating some cookies Serena's mother baked after dinner. "So Rini what is upsetting you my own and only daughter?" Serena asked concerned. "Well..... I miss Pegasus and Daddy so very much, that it what has been bothering me lately" Rini said in a low voice. (Even thought this isn't the real reason why she is upset its just a cover up)

"So thats why when you got here you freaked out on Seiya" Serena said. "I know what you are going threw Rini, I really miss Darien too but we have to be strong in times like theses. Also Im sure Pegasus we be with you very shortly Rini just give it time and you will see him again!!" Serena explain cheerfully. Rini cracked a smile and they both laughed together.

Just then the doorbell rang. "Huh? I wonder who could be here at this time of night?" Serena wondered. She slowly walked to the door and opened it. It was Seiya!!! Serena looked very shocked to see Seiya at the door after what happen today. Please..... Se....iya come.... in" Serena said puzzled.

"Sorry to disturb you at this time of night Serena but this is important" Seiya explained. "Well what is it?" Serena asked concurred. "Well....uh...." Seiya had to think of something quickly. "....Can I used your bathroom?" Seiya asked in a heartbeat. Serena looked dumbfounded when she hear the question. "Thats the big important thing you have too tell me?" Serena said confused. "Yeah thats it" Seiya said. "Okay its three doors down on your left" Serena explain to him. "Thank you Serena, I'll be right back" Seiya said and left the room in a hurry. Rini and Serena continued their conversation about Darien.

Seiya was walking down the hallway when he saw a picture fall to his feet that was hidden on the top of the cabinet. He picked it up slowly wondering what it could be. When he flipped it over he was in totally shock!! "IT CAN'T BE??" He said quietly to himself. The picture read the following. "Serena and Rini Mother and Daughter FOREVER" He quickly turned it around to find it to say the date "6/30/3000. "No way Serena a mother in the future?" He asked himself and the child looked like the pink-haired cuteie in the other room!!

Suddenly there was a bang that came from the kitchen. Seiya quickly rushed back as fast as he could.

**Back in the Kitchen**

He peeked in he saw Serena being held by one of newest monsters of the day. Before he could do anything he saw Rini holding her brooch. He asked "What is she doing?" "MOON PRISM POWER!!!" Rini screamed into the air. In a matter of seconds she did her transformation and became Super Sailor Mini Moon. Seiya eyes grew wide to see that Rini was a Sailor Solider.

"I am Sailor Mini Moon the protected of the Moon of the Future and In the name of Moon I shall Punish You!!" The monster seem not to care what Mini Moon had said. It quickly dropped Serena and when charging after Mini Moon. Sailor Mini Moon pulled out her wand and knew it was time to do her thing. PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!!! She paused for a moment because no hearts were coming out of her wand. The monster continue to charge at Mini Moon. "Aww you stupid wand never works when I need you too" Mini Moon said. She tried to jump out of the way but she was about to get hit hard. Mini Moon screamed " PLEASE PEGASUS HELP.......!!"

Suddenly something grabbed and saved her life. Mini Moon tried to see who it was but she passed out from exhaustion......


	3. The Fight Before The Final Concert

**The Fight Before the Final Concert**

Super Sailor Mini Moon layed there motionless....

Seiya wasn't going to take this anymore and he knew it was time for action. FIGHTER STAR POWER!! He shouted into the air and in no time at all their was Sailor Star Fighter ready for action.

Meanwhile Serena got up after being thrown to the ground by the monster. All beat up from the attack she knew that she had to help Star Fighter defeat this monster. So she stood up and screamed MOON ETENAL POWER!! Wings formed onto Sailor Moon for the final step to make her into Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Stop right there!! I am Sailor Moon champion of Love and Justice and in the of the Moon I shall punish you!" Sailor Moon said like always. Just then the monster attacked both of them which caused them jump and dodge the crushing hit. Sailor Star Fighter decided to attack while there was still time. Stars started to form around Sailor Star Fighter as fast as you could imagine. "STAR SERIOUS LASER!" He yelled and stars came flying at the monster and was pushed down hard. "Now Sailor Moon!" Star Fighter announced. "Right" Sailor Moon replied. Her scepter waved every which way in her hands, finally she stood to her attack pose. "SIVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" The attack blew the monster with feathers which turned the monster back into the normal person that happened to be Serena own Mother!!!

Sailor Moon when too see if her earth mother was felling alright. On the other side of the room Sailor Mini Moon started to awaken. "Huh? What happen?" Mini Moon asked herself. "Who was it that saved my life?" She wondered. Just then a object appeared in the window. Mini Moon saw a shadow but she couldn't make out who it was. " We will meet again my little one" the voice said in a low voice. At that moment the shadow disappeared into the night sky. Sailor Mini Moon stared into space wondering who it could have been.

They all changed back to check on Serena's Mom to see if she was alright. She woke up and asked Serena and Rini was has happen. "Nothing mom you just fell asleep on the couch again, why don't you get to bed" Serena suggested. She when upstairs to bed without another word. Serena, Rini and Seiya all sighed in relief. "Well I better be getting home now since its almost midnight" Seiya said. Your right, I will walk you out" Serena said to him. "Wait, before i go you have to come see my last concert Serena" Seiya begged. Serena was shocked by the sudden question. "Well..... Okay Seiya I will come to the final concert" Serena said. "Are there any tickets left?" Serena asked. Seiya respond with a disappointing tone. "Sadly there are no tickets left but I know you will find a way!" Seyia said with a exciting voice then ran home.

After Seiya has left Serena and Rini walked upstairs to bed. Serena when to her room too see Luna already passed out on the end of the bed fast asleep. She decided to do the same. Soon enough Serena was asleep already dreaming about Darien. Meanwhile up in the attic Rini looked out her window thinking to herself "I wonder who saved me tonight?" She finally layed down in bed and drifted off to sleep.....


	4. Concert Nightmare! Part 1

**Concert Nightmare (Part 1)**

Rini awakens after a good night sleep! She gets dressed into her normal white long sleeve on and blue mini skirt and heads down from the attic to wake up Serena. Rini Waked into Serena's Room and saw that she was still fast asleep dreaming about Darien. So she jumped into the air and landed on Serena and said "Come on sleepy head we are going to be late for school!" Serena felt the hit onto her stomach and reacted quickly. "Hey! What did you do that for Rini?" "Because we are going to be late for the meeting you told me about Serena, Get your butt out of bed" She laughed. Serena looked at the clock. "O No! 9:15 Already?" She jumped out of bed causing Rini too fall on the floor. Serena quickly put on her high school uniform as fast as she could. Then she picked up Rini and ran out the bedroom door. Rini yelled "Hey Serena Put me down!" They got downstairs and Serena's mother was cooking breakfast. "Do you want some pancakes girls?" She said in a nice tone. 'No Time Mom we are going to be late bye!" Serena put her shoes on while still holding Rini and picked up Rini shoes of the ground and headed out the front door. When they got to the corner Rini yelled at the top of her voice "SERENA PUT ME DOWN!" Serena finally heard her and stopped at put her down. Rini put on her little red high hells and got up and they both headed for the crown running.

**AT THE CROWN**

They finally arrived at the crown out of breath from the not stop running. "Hello Everyone!" Serena and Rini said. All of the girls where shocked to see Rini. RINI!They all said with excitement. They all ran up to her and gave her a big hug! Rini laughed and said "Its nice to see you all again" Then they let go and went back to the normal table they sit and began talking. Raye Started the conversation " So Did anyone her about the big Contest? It's going to be Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki last performance!"Serena's eyes perked up like lightning. "Do you have a ticket Raye?" Serena asked . "Please Raye I need to go this concert!" Serena said. Then Raye, Mina, Lita and even Amy held up their tickets. "What you guys were playing to go without me?" Serena snapped at them. Raye finally spoke up. "Hey is not are fault some meatball head I know decided to stay home reading comic books all day yesterday while we when all and got tickets. Raye stated. "We tried to call you at least 10 times but there was no respond each time." Amy said. Serena was shocked and didn't know what to say. So she started to scream in anger. "WELL FINE BE THAT WAY! I thought you were my friends…" Serena ran out of the crown so fast in tears that no one of other girls could say another word. "Ooo…Serena" Rini said in a sigh tone. So Rini when after he to see if she could clam her down.

**IN THE PARK**

Serena ran to into the park and got tired of running so she sat on a park bench the same one she was with the balloon before Mamo-Chan left to think things out. She started to cry in tears when Rini arrived. "Are you okay Serena? Rini asked kindly. "No Rini everyone is going to that Concert but me and there is no way I can get it without a ticket". Serean pouted . (Even though Rini didn't want her going she had to make Serena fell better) "Don't give up dear Mama we will find tickets to the concert, we just have to look everywhere we can!" Serena perked up. "Your right Rini, Let's go" Serena and Rini ran to every single place they could around town to find tickets but nothing.

**THAT NIGHT IN FRONT OF THE STADUIM**

Serena stood in front of the stadium without a ticket along with Rini the concert was about to start. "I'm sorry Serena that we could see Seiya's last concert like you wanted too, but we tried are best we could" Rini said with a depressed voice. Serena starting to cry but held it back. "I guess your right Rini". Serena mumbled. "Shall we go home?" Rini said. Serena nodded and the two of them started walking home when something caught the corner of Serena eye. "That's It!" Serena said in excitement. "What are you talking about?" Rini asked confused. "We can ride that Ferris Wheel l!" Serena explained. "Come On" Serena yelled. She pulled Rini by the arm and they both ran to the ride which was making its last go around of the night. They got it started riding it to the top. Seiya begin to sing there hit single "Search For You Love" along with Yaten, and Taiki. All the people at the stadium where cheering like crazy for them but Seiya was only looking for one person and that was Serena. Rini and Serena finally got to the top watching the show from the best seats in the house. Rini finally spoke "What are we doing up here?" but Serena didn't respond. Seiya looked up and saw the shine of Serena's Eternal locket and on the big screen she saw him smile. Rini asked again "SERENA CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TALKING TO YOU" Rini yelled into her ear but still no reply. Serena waved at Seiya on the way down.

Suddenly a bang hit the stage and smoke begin to fly everywhere and no one can see. People started running for the exits as fast as they could. They girls, Starlight and Serena and Rini know it much be another monster. "Are you ready girls?" Lita said. "Yes" They all replied.

MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!

MARS CRYSTAL POWER!

JUPTIER CRYSTAL POWER!

VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!

*Blue Water, Red Fire, Green Thunder and Orange Stars formed around them and within no time there were the four inner soldiers ready for battle*

Serena and Rini saw what was going on but was struck by a sudden shake in the ground since the blast was so powerful causing Serena started to fall out of the Ferris Wheel. "HELP!" She screamed for her life. Rini grabbed onto her tightly as she could. "What every you do Rini please try to hang on!" Serena shouted. SERENA! All the girls screamed. While they were off guard the monster struck them sending them flying onto the stage. "Serena I don't think I can hold on much longer" Rini said struggling. "YOU HAVE TO RINI TRY HARDER" Serena yelled. "Well is not my fault you're so fat!" Rini pointed out. "O NO I'M SLIPPING…." Serena and Rini started falling to the ground fast. Rini and Serena shouted "Please Help!" Just then something caught them in the middle of the air and brought them too safely. They were still in shock from the dramatic fall. Serena and Rini both turned around shocked to see who have saved them but they couldn't believe their eyes!


End file.
